A Demon's Desire
by Amazon.Thisbe
Summary: Angel's demon had been watching Willow from within it's imprisonment. Upon losing his soul he goes after the shy hacker at the school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alone in the Dark

Angelus enters the dark school hallway behind Willow and Xander. Both teenagers were unaware of his presence until he spoke,"Willow. Xander."

They turned to him. "Thank God you're okay. Did you see Buffy?" The concern in the shy girl's voice was evident.

"Yeah. What's up with the lights?" He tried to keep the smirk off his face as he asked the question. Angelus knew exactly what happened to the lights, he had in fact turned the breakers off himself.

Xander was quick to respond, " I don't know. Listen, I have an idea."

Seething with impatience to be alone with Willow Angelus strove to keep up the role of Angel for the unsuspecting teens. "Forget about that now. I... I've got something to show you."

"Show us?" Willow inquired curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. Xander, go get the others", Angelus quickly replied.

With a quick okay Xander made his way back to the library where Giles and Cordelia worked to find a way to put a stop to The Judge.

"And Willow... Come here." The soulless vampire could barely hide his glee, as the unsuspecting red head slowly began to move closer.

"What is it, Angel?" Willow peered into the darkness trying to make out the vampire's face.

He lunged forward grabbing Willow spinning and trapping her against his body. Her pulse was racing, and sounded like drumming in his ears. Angelus tightened his grip on the red head's throat feeling smug satisfaction as she gasped, but did not fight his hold. "It's amazing."

"Wh... what's amazing?" Willow stammered weakly.

"The soul it's gone. I'm free... Centuries of being locked away in check because of that stupid soul," he trailed off as if lost in thought.

"Oh god, Angelus!" Weakly she began to struggle in vain against his iron grip.

"Someone has been sneaking a peak at the old Watcher's Dairies." Angelus ground the proof of his arousal into Willow's ass. "I've watched waited and finally you're mine."

The door swings open and Buffy enters. "Leave Willow alone, and deal with me."

Chuckling he pinches Willow's cheek. "So cute and helpless. Really a turn on."

Xander shoves a cross into Angelus' face from behind. He jerked back releasing his hold on the still stunned red head. Stumbling backwards she falls into Xander. Angelus wards off Jenny as he begins to back down the hall. When he reached the doors where Buffy stood he grabbed her shoulders, and shoving her into the wall. Dark eyes locked onto Willow he whispered, "things are about to get very interesting".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Judge

The Scooby Gang was gathered around a table at the library. Giles nervously cleaned his glasses, as Willow explained what had just transpired in the hallway. "Angel...us said he lost his soul. That his demon had been watching me." She shuddered, "gave me the major wiggins".

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you've been reading the Watcher Diaries without consulting with me", the Watcher responded replacing his glasses. "But they don't mention anything about him being cursed with a soul. Considering Buffy's rather close... relationship with the vampire I thought it best to do research on him-"

Xander interrupted him concern laced in his voice. "What are we gonna do?"

Grimly the librarian responded, "I'm leaning towards blind panic myself". Jenny who leaned against the bookshelves shot him a reproachful glance. "I'm sorry. It's just that things are bad enough with the Judge here. Angel crossing over to the other side... I-I- wasn't prepared for that."

Jenny who had remained silent finally spoke up. "I was sent here to watch over Angel to ensure he never experienced a moment of true happiness, which would break the curse and cause him to lose his soul."

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes as she recalled the night before his one moment of true happiness.

Willow reached out and took her hand. "Are you ok, Buffy?"

Gripping Willow's hand tightly she shook her head no.

"You were sent here I don't understand..." Giles expression was one of hurt and confusion.

Jenny moved across the room to lay a comforting hand on the Watcher's arm. "I'm sorry Rupert. Angel was supposed to pay for what he did to my people."

Shrugging off her touch he joined the teens sitting at the table. "We have bigger issues than your dishonesty to deal with."

"I have a plan", Xander eagerly piped up. "We're gonna need Cordelia's help and wheels."

Willow still holding the Slayer's hand was quick to respond, "I can ask Oz he has a van".

"Care to let me in on the plan I'm a part of?" Cordelia loudly inquired pushing a lock of her dark hair behind one ear.

"No", Xander quickly replied.

Standing the cheerleader put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"Because if I tell, then you won't do it. Just meet me at Willow's house in half an hour. And wear something trashy..." He gave her a once over before adding. "...er"

Buffy walked Willow home to wait with her until the others arrived the threat of Angelus loomed in the back of her mind. Her indiscretion with the vampire was haunting not only her but those she loved as well. Willow was innocent and whatever plans Angelus had for her could not be of the good. The arrival of the others pulled the Slayer from her thoughts.

"Who's up for sneaking into a military base and stealing a few weapons?" Xander gleefully inquired his dark brown eyes dancing with mirth.

"You're not serious. Oh god you're serious." Buffy climbed in the back of van with Xander and Cordelia shaking her head.

Meanwhile back at the factory Drusilla sat on Spike's wheelchair bound lap while Angelus recalled the night's events.

"You should've seen her face it was priceless." The Master Vampire hopped up on a conveyor platform and sat. "I'll never forget it."

Stroking Drusilla's hair Spike tried to keep his temper in check. "So you didn't kill her then?"

"Of course not", he muttered as he lit a cigarette.

"Now I know you haven't been in the game for a while mate, but we do still kill people. Sort of our raison d'etre, you know."

"You don't want to kill her, do you?" Drusilla gouged at Miss Edith's eyes. "You want her." She smiled up at him. "Just like you wanted me."

"Nobody knows me like you do, Dru", Angelus replied smirking.

Rolling closer to the elder vampire Spike studied him closely. "She'd better not get in our way."

"Don't worry about it she's just a novice witch no threat to the family."

Xander cut through the fence around the military base with bolt cutters, and slipped inside motioning for Cordelia to follow him. "Buffy when the window to the armory opens I'll pass you the package."

Nodding her head in conformation the Slayer watched as the two made their way onto the base. Swearing as they were stopped by a patrolling soldier. After a quick exchange they were allowed to pass Buffy let out the breath she had been holding.

Back in the van Willow nervously waited with Oz. "I wish they'd hurry."

"So, do you guys steal weapons from the Army a lot?" The tension in the van lessened with his words.

"Well, we don't have cable, so we have to make our own fun-" The door to the van opened and Buffy loaded a large crate inside, as Xander and Cordelia hurriedly made their way through the fence. Thanks to the Halloween costume mishap he still remembered military training and regulations, so on the way to the factory he showed the Slayer how to work the rocket launcher they had just stolen.

Angelus had already left with Drusilla and Big Blue, so when Spike heard the sound of approaching foot steps he wheeled himself out of sight. Luckily for the wheelchair bound vampire the Slayer only did a quick once over leaving as soon as she realized the Judge was not present.

The teens regrouped in the van determined to discover where Angelus and the others could be. "I don't know where they could be, uh... Somewhere crowded I guess. The Judge needs bodies, right?"

"Buffy's right. The Bronze maybe." Willow quickly countered.

Xander shaking his head responded, "it's closed tonight".

The doors to the Sunnydale Mall open and the Judge, Angelus and Drusilla enter flanked by minions. The Judge reaches out touching a man. The man stops in his tracks a look of shock on his face, and he begins to combust before disappearing in a puff smoke. A gleeful Angelus crowed, "lock the exits, boys". His minions rushed to do his bidding. The vampire turned to the Judge ."It's all yours."

Elevator doors opened and Buffy walks out followed by the rest of the gang. "Everybody keep back. Damage control only. Take out any lesser vamps if you can. I'll handle the Smurf."

Then the blue demon extended his arm his energy arced out and through the crowd of humans. Everyone is immobilized freezing where they stand. Drusilla bounces with glee claping,"oh goody".

Angelus distracted by the sight of Willow missed Buffy shooting an arrow into the chest of the Judge.

The break in his concentration caused the arcs of energy to disappear. "You're a fool. No weapon forged can stop me."

Buffy lowers the bow. "That was then." Xander passes her the rocket launcher, and she raised it to her shoulder. "This is now." She powers it on and sets her sights the rest of the team take cover behind the snack stand.

Angelus and Drusilla begin to run for cover leaping over the stair railing. The rocket hit the Judge square in the chest sending him flying in flaming pieces. People begin to flee Angelus and Drusilla took advantage of the panicked crowed to blend into as they ran.

Buffy ran after Angelus, as the smoke reached the automatic sprinklers causing them to kick on. Willow and the others began picking up pieces of the Judge careful to keep them separate.

The sprinklers rain down on Buffy soaking her. She doesn't see Angelus anywhere. Suddenly he comes at her from behind hitting her by surprise. The slayer falls backward.

"You just don't handle break ups well. Do you, Slayer?"

"Stay way from Willow." Buffy kicks him in the face, but her next swing was blocked. He punches first in the face then gut. He kicks her in the face and she falls to the floor.

"I know it hard first time and all, but you'll learned some affairs of the heart are temporary. You were temporary..."

She leaps up kicking him in the face sending him flying into display case, as he straightened up Buffy readied a stake.

"You can't do it. You can't kill me." He mocked viciously.

Lowering the stake the blonde kicked the vampire hard in the groin. "Not yet."

TBC

Authors Note: Next chapter will be full of Angelus and Willow goodness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Repercussions

While Buffy did her best to make sure Willow was protected she couldn't keep an eye on her day and night. Xander did his best to pick up the slack but provided no real protection for the witch.

Walking home alone for the first time since that night in the hallway had Willow searching the shadows with every sound she heard. After what seem like an eternity she made it home. Finally able to breathe a sigh of relief she headed upstairs to her bedroom. The sight of Angelus lounging in her bed greeted her. His silk shirt was partially unbutton and he wore tight leather pants, so different from his soulful counterpart. He threw the book he'd idly been thumbing through down on the bed. Vaguely she noted it was her diary. The urge to turn and flee was warring with the fear that held her in place.

"Don't try to run little one chasing you would only bring out the predator in me", he spoke as if reading her mind. Angelus' eye flashed amber his demon rising to the surface. "Been doing a bit of light reading to chase away the boring hours till you came home. Out so late and on a school night." The vampire's tome was slightly mocking.

Miffed by his words and actions Willow spoke without thinking. "Read anything interesting?" She bit her lip wishing she could take back her words. Engaging in one of Angelus games could not end well.

The dark vampire sprung from the bed and pinned her to the bedroom door. "Such a departure from our first time here. Do you remember what you said that night?

Trying and failing to keep the tremor from her voice she answered. "I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

Leaning in closer he whispered in her ear, "this time I don't promise to behave myself". Chuckling at the startled expression on Willow's face he brushed a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. He brushed his lips over the witch's trembling own in the barest of kisses. His gentle touch was surprising.

She tried reminding herself it was just a ploy, but lost herself in his embrace. "You blush beautifully. It's funny you never even hinted at any secret longing for the soul, yet here you are responding to my touch. Do you separate the two of us so easily?" His words brought reality crashing down.

"A-Angel was Buffy's..." Willow lowered her confused green eyes unsure of where exactly this conversation was heading.

"But I can be yours." Gentle hands turned rough as his mouth slanted aggressively over her's. Angelus tongue snaked past Willow's soft lips. After a moment of hesitation she began to respond to his kiss. Dimly they both became aware of the ringing phone. Breaking the kiss Angelus muttered, "damn modern inconveniences".

"I-It's Buffy or Xander checking in. If I don't answer they'll worry ." She attempted to push past the vampire and answer the phone to no avail.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to worry now would we? Young girl all alone master vampire lurking about it could spell disaster." He gave her a wry smile before walking over to her desk, and picking up the phone. "Rosenberg residence."

Buffy gripped the phone tighter walking out of the kitchen, so her mother would not overhear the conversation. "Angelus if you hurt her", she whispered menacingly.

"Slayer relax if I wanted to harm her you're in no position to stop me. I just wanted to put your mind at ease. Willow made it home safely."

The distressed redhead slid down her bedroom door to sit on the floor her legs going weak. She had been kissing Buffy's boyfriend or the remnants of her boyfriend. Willow barely registered the rest of the call to caught up in her own thoughts.

"Unfortunately I have to leave you angry Slayer and all." Pulling her to her feet he gave her one last lingering kiss. "I wonder are you the type to kiss and tell? Will this be diary worthy?" His dark eyes danced with mirth.

The slayer had to resort to sneaking out of her bedroom due to her mother's unwillingness to allow her to leave at such a late hour. Once arriving at Willow's she noticed lights on in the bedroom ,and the open balcony doors. She opted for climbing the trellis in case Angelus was still inside, and her friend could not answer the door.

Willow nervously shut her French book as Buffy entered. "It's just us."

Taking a seat on the bed the Slayer relaxed. "So I scared him off, huh?"

"Scared isn't exactly the words I would use but hey he's gone." Willow tried not to squirm under the weight of Buffy's gaze. She would have questions. The rest of the gang would have questions about what took place.

"How did he get in without an invitation?"

Buffy's question took Willow off guard she had never told anyone about Angel coming to her about looking for dirt on Billy Fordham. "W-well he kinda had one."

The Slayer was taken aback by her best friend's words. "You invited Angelus in? Why?"

"I invited Angel in he came by one night to talk", she evasively answered.

"My boyfriend just dropped by for a chat one night?"

"Not exactly he wanted me to look up info on Billy he didn't trust him. Which was a correct assumption by the way." Willow couldn't believe she was defending the actions of a man who was no longer there to defend himself.

"But you're ok he didn't hurt you?" Buffy tried to steer the conversation back to the nights events.

Shaking her head Willow averted her gaze. "I'm of the good."

"You're not looking at me. Why are you not looking at me, Willow?"

Blushing she meet the concerned blue eyes of her friend. "Well... he... t-there was kissage."


	4. Chapter 4

pre class="western" style="orphans: 1;"  
Chapter 4 The Aftermath

Buffy was taken aback by Willow's admission that she had been kissed by the vampire. "You br /made out with the demon wearing my boyfriend's face?"

The vehemence in the blonde's voice made other girl wince. "There was no making out. He just kissed me..." Willow knew no explanation was going to make the Slayer understand.

"Did you enjoy it? Wait don't answer that." Buffy angrily ranted as she restlessly began to pace around the bedroom. "He's playing head games with us, Willow. You're playing right into his br /hands."

Heat suffused Willow's face and tears of shame welled up in her emerald eyes. She couldn't deny that she had responded Angelus' s touch even enjoyed it. Of course Buffy was angry as the others would be.

"How's wooing the little witch going?" Spike inquired as Angelus joined Drusilla and himself in the garden.

"Slow. Being gentle is such a bitch, but I don't want to break her as I have so many br /others..." His gaze lingered on his childe who sat having a tea party with her dolls. In truth he br /wanted to break Drusilla slaughtering her family before taking her. Things were different with br /Willow he didn't want a broken shell of a woman.

"Am I getting a new Mummy?" Drusilla inquired as she picked up her doll.

"Don't start, Dru. Drink your tea before it gets cold." Angelus stalked away to seek his bed for a day's rest.

Pouting Drusilla hugged Miss Edith closer tilting her head as voice whispered to her of the future.

"What is it, luv?" Spike knew his lover was having one of her premonitions.

"Nasty gypsy changed the locks we haven't a key." She crawled into Spike's lap grateful for his embrace.

Willow sat alone at the Bronze idly sipping a soda while her friends danced. Her eyes br /drifted over the crowd she gasped when she spotted Angelus. His predatory gaze swept the room br /locking onto the redhead. Hoping to avoid the vampire she headed to the dance floor in attempt to br /join her friends.

Angelus caught up to her before she reached the dancing teens. "Someone's been a naughty br /witch", he growled in her ear. Arms snaked around her waist pulling Willow flush against his body. br /"Stopped by your house to leave a little gift. What do I discover?'

"Y-you couldn't enter." Willow's heart sped up double time fear overwhelming her.

"Ding ding. We have a winner." His voice was an angry rasp in her ear. He began to move to the music to make it appear as if they were just another couple dancing. "I have to ask myself if you knew a spell to uninvite me why didn't you use it sooner."

"Because I didn't know the spell." Willow honestly answered wondering why she was being so br /candid with the master vampire.

"Drusilla spent the day mumbling some nonsense about gypsies and locks. Kinda making sense br /now." His grip tightened, "we shouldn't have secrets in our relationship." His lips brushed the side of her neck.

"Ohh... not good", Xander stammered as he took in the sight of Willow and Angelus.

Buffy stopped dancing and followed his disturbed gaze. She knew it was dangerous for Willow to upset Angelus in public with so many innocent bystanders milling around, but a part of her wished her friend was struggling to free herself from his embrace. Taking a breath to settle her nervesbr / she headed across the crowded dance floor with Xander and Cordelia trailing her.

"Let her go you bastard", Buffy demanded.

"No cut ins." Angeus smirked at the Slayer as he tighten his grip on Willow.

Willow began to pull away he allowed her to go to her friends knowing a scene in the Bronze would not work in his favor. The others closed ranks around Willow shielding her from view.

"So tell me about the damn spell." The vampire demand menacingly.

"Wait so he knows about the spell? Did Ms. Calendar's spell work? Wonder if she can cast it on my car." The teens groaned at Cordelia's rambling omission.

"Good going Cor let's paint a target on her back while we're at it." Xander admonished hisbr /tactless girlfriend.

"See you soon little one." With those words Angelus melted into the crowed.

"We've got to warn Ms. Calendar she's in danger." Buffy nodded in agreement to Willow's br /words and rushed to the pay phone to call Giles./pre 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revenge & Vengeance

Jenny paced the length of her uncle's hotel room. "There has to be a way to restore Angel's soul."

"Those spells were lost to us long ago Janna." Enyos wished there was a way he could be of help. Not for the sake of his niece or even the innocent people he would no doubt harm, the bodies he would leave in his wake. Vengeance had to be served there could be no reprieve for the vampire. "The Slayer must do her duty now and kill Angelus."

"Buffy loves him she can't bring herself to kill him." Jenny ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"If she wants to live, and keep those she loves safe she will find the strength." His steadfast reply only served to further incite his niece.

"I'll find away to recurse him without your help." The teacher declared as she stormed out of the hotel room.

Willow was grateful to Cordelia for the ride home from the Bronze. She hadn't felt up to walking after her exchange with Angelus. His earlier words about a gift was peaking her curiosity. She wondered if the vampire had left it on her balcony.

The remnants of white roses littered her balcony a book lay forgotten at her feet. Picking it up she noted the title was Tess of the d'Urbervilles. Angelus had left an inscription on the inside cover. *Consider me your personal Alec.*

Walking back inside her bedroom she knew he had written the truth. Angelus wanted nothing more than to debase and seduce her.

Angelus stood outside hotel room one of his minions had seen Jenny Calendar entering earlier that night. He kicked the door open without a moments hesitation. An older man lay in bed.

The gypsy scrambled to his feet as the enraged vampire came strolling through the door. He knew death had come for him this night.

Familial resemblance between this man and Jenny was apparent. "Well... well isn't Sunnydale just infested with filthy gypsies."

He backed away from an advancing Angelus until his back hit the wall behind him. "You will die, or find yourself burdened with a soul once again my death with be of little consequence."

The vampire stopped and flashed Enyos a smile as his demon features firmly in place. "I haven't tasted a gypsy in ages."

Students began gathering their things as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Willow stay behind please." Jenny implored the teen as she walked past her desk. Willow waited while all the other students filed past her out the door. "I'm working on a translation of the original curse. Just let the others know I'm doing my best to put an end to this."

"They'll come around it will just take sometime. It's a lot to take in." Willow tried reassuring the older woman. "I've got to get to class." Nodding Jenny watched as her student left the room.

The teens sat around the library listening to Willow talk. "He left battered roses and a book on my balcony last night. He attempted to leave them in my room that's how he found out about the spell.."

Giles attention was caught by the mention of a book. " Book. What book? It could give us a clue to his motives."

Eyes down cast the redhead responded, " Tess of the d'Urbervilles. He wrote that he was my own personal Alec."

Sinking into a chair Giles muttered, "oh my".

The teens shared a confused look. Xander was the first to speak up. "Care to clue us in G-man?"

"Alec seduces and debases Tess causing her great misery later he takes her for a mistress."

"So, he wants Willow to be his whore." Vemon laced Buffy's words.

"Harsh much?" Cordelia's indignant response was automatic. "She didn't ask for this, Buffy."

Standing abruptly and grabbing her bag Buffy began to walk away. "I've got patrol."

Two fledglings rose in Restfield Cemetery and the Slayer made short work of them. The feeling that she was being watched nagged at her. Scanning the cemetery for threats her eyes landed on Angelus leaning against a crypt.

Clapping he pushed himself off the crypt. "Nice work working off some aggression I see."

Stake in hand she took up a fighting stance. "Yours", she asked indicating the piles of ash.

"No, loss I'll turn more. How's my girl", Angelus inquired.

"Ready to get on with the fighting." She quipped advancing on the vampire.

Chuckling at her mistake he threw a well aimed punch. Blows were exchanged between the two rapidly. Buffy's anger fueled her fighting while Angelus kept his cool. Finally gaining the upper hand Angel pinned Buffy to the ground.

"As much as I love beating you bloody I've got other plans for tonight. But don't fret I'm gonna leave you with something to remember me by." Grabbing the hand holding the staking he wrenched it. "Whoops think I might've broken it." Laughing Angelus left her laying on the ground in pain.

Jenny looked up from her computer where she had been working on a translation program for the curse to realize the sun had set. *Shit. Should've gotten home before dusk.* She thought to herself as she gathered her things. Looking up from her desk she was taken back by the sight of Angelus sitting at one of the desks.

"Hiya teach." He moved through the room with the grace of a predator hunting it's prey.

Dropping her bag Jenny began to back towards the door. "You don't have to do this I can cure you soon." Her eyes flew to the computer giving her away.

"My cure it's in here?" Angelus asked indicating the computer.

"Y-yes it'll just take a little more time." Jenny struggled to remain calm, and out of the vampire's reach.

Grabbing the computer he hurled it against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I think not. Haven't even had the pleasure of tasting my little witch yet." His demon features slid into place.

Knowing there was no other option than to try to flee Jenny ran from the room. The vampire took chase after her. She had made it down stairs to the door and discovered it was locked. Running back upstairs she headed for the library hoping to find a weapon.

Unfortunately Angelus caught her before she could make it. He spun her roughly to face him a scream rose in her throat. The vampire placed a silencing finger over her lips. "Ssh..." Putting his hands on both sides of her face he gave her head a vicious twist breaking her neck. "God I love that sound."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Escalation

"Giles", Willow breathlessly exclaimed as she burst through the doors of the library. "Have you heard from Ms. Calendar? She wasn't in class today."

Sitting down the books he had been sorting the Watcher turned to the distressed teen. "We shouldn't rush to panic right away, Willow. She could simply be ill."

Dropping her backpack Willow sank into a chair. "Just got a wiggins. Angelus found out she cast that uninvite spell plus she's been working on a way to recurse him."

"I know it has been difficult to say least these past few weeks. Do try not work yourself up over something so insignificant." Giles placed a comforting hand on Willow's slumped shoulders. His concern for the girl was overwhelming. A master vampire had set his sights on her, and her best friend greatest protection from this threat was not understanding of the situation.

"Psst... there's a gypsy in the garden." Drusilla whispered to Spike as he rolled into the living room of the mansion.

With Dru you couldn't be sure if she was speaking in riddles, or the truth there was only one way to find out. "Is that so, luv?'

Giggling the dark haired vampire sat down by the fire. "Angelus planted her there, but she won't grow."

After centuries of caring for Drusilla he had come to understand her in a way not even her sire could. Her meaning was clear. Angelus had killed the Calendar woman and buried her in their garden. What didn't make sense to the bleach blond was why he hadn't displayed his kill as was his habit. Angelus loved a spot of mental torture almost as much as physical. Unless he was serious about the seduction of the Slayer's shadow.

Safely hidden in the rows of darkened bookshelves Angelus took stock of the library. Yawning and rubbing her tired green eyes Willow looked up from the book she had been reading. Giles poured over tomes in his office. The slayer lay sleeping on his couch. Xander and Cordelia had volunteered to go on a doughnut and coffee run, but knowing the teens they were most likely making out somewhere along the way.

Research on the latest baddie Thanos was slow going. Sighing she returned to the stacks in search of another book.

"Try the Innara Chronicles, little one." His hand automatically shot out to cover Willow's mouth. "Lets keep things civil shall we? No calling out for the Slayer."

Nodding her consent she warily observed Angelus. Once he removed his hand the teen took a calming breath. "Why are you helping us?"

"I'm making sure the dim witted Slayer can keep you safe", he responded swiftly. Angelus ran a hand through her fiery strands. He pulled the petite girl into his arms lowering his head for a kiss. He felt it the moment she surrendered to his kiss. Willow went from rigid to pliant in his embrace began to reciprocate his kiss. He slipped a hand under her shirt teasing her breast through the thin material of her bra. Arching upwards under his touch Willow moaned into his mouth. A nagging inner voice kept telling her this was wrong that he was the enemy, yet her body betrayed her.

"Willow are you still here?" Giles voice broke through her lustful haze.

Gasping for breath Willow pulled away from the vampire. "Y-yes, just getting more books for research." Pushing Angelus away she whispered, "you need before-".

Angelus silenced her with another deep demanding kiss. "This isn't over by a long shot."

Just as the vampire had said the Innara Chronicles did contain a wealth of information on the demon Thanos. "Giles I've found something here."

Looking over the information the teen had just found the Watcher declared the teens should go home and get some rest.

"I should go slay it. Slayer here." Buffy declared when Giles insisted they go home.

"It says here Thanos only appears in the mortal realm when summoned to deal out vengeance. When you stumbled across him killing that man he was just fulfilling his duties. It's very possible he has left this realm already. You of course should do a sweep for him tomorrow night just to be sure."

Willow stifled a yawn watching their exchange. Xander and Cordelia had still not returned, and she shuddered to think of what the two could possibly be doing. It was looking as if she would being dealing with Buffy's resentment on the walk home tonight.

The two girls bid the Watcher farewell and left the library. When they neared the school's exit Buffy turned to her friend. "Are you good walking home without a chaperon tonight?"

The witch was unsure whether to be relieved or concerned. Though it seemed her only worry at the moment should be in regards to her virtue. "You're exhausted just go home and get some rest. I'll be fine."

Smiling brightly Buffy gave Willow a half-hearted goodbye then set off in the opposite direction. The red head was less than a block away when she became aware she was being followed. Though she couldn't see the person stalking her Willow knew they were there none the less. Hesitantly she called out, "who's there?" She spun to look behind her no one was there.

Turning to resume her original path she came face to face with Drusilla. Jumping back in shock Willow tripped over a crack in the pavement. The vampire kneeled down leaning over the startled girl. "I'm Drusilla I've been waiting to meet you, but Daddy said it wasn't time yet."

Willow stared into the mad woman's penetrating blue eyes. "S-so, now is the time" she stuttered wishing the woman was not quite so close to her. The things she heard about Drusilla had her wishing she wasn't in such a vulnerable position.

"Angelus and Spikey don't know I'm here. You're going to be my surprise for Daddy." With the swiftness only her kind possessed the vampire struck Willow knocking her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Kidnapped

Willow woke with a throbbing in her head. Slowly she sat up in the bed taking in her surroundings. Victorian dresses lay forgotten around the room. Every available surface was littered with porcelain dolls. Some were blindfolded or gagged giving Willow a sinking feeling. The smell of stale cigarette smoke filled her nose. She was obviously in Spike and Drusilla's bedroom. She sat up slowly to assess the damage done by the vampire's blow.

The dizziness passed after sitting up on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. She went to the door and tried the knob. It swung open under her touch. Willow made her way down the stairs praying she could make it out of the mansion before being spotted. As she came to the bottom of the stairs she froze.

Angelus sat reading by the fire ignoring Spike's snarky remarks about his actions of late. Drusilla was out in the garden dancing under the stars.

There were only two choices enter the room and announce her presence or sneak back up stairs. Angelus looked up as if sensing her, but in reality he was alerted to her presence by her heart beat and smell. She always held the unique scent of strawberry.

"Willow", Angelus voice held a note of disbelief.

Drusilla entered the living room after hearing her sire's exclamation. "Oh no you spoiled the surprise naughty girl", the dark haired vampire chastised.

"Dru, luv did you kidnap Angelus' new pet", Spike asked incredulously.

"I didn't kidnap her. I brought her home to be with her family." Giggling Drusilla crossed the room to take Willow's hand in her's. She led Willow over to her sire urging her to take a seat next to him.

Spike flashed Willow a cheeky grin. " 'Ello Mum."

"H-hello, Spike." The red head tried to keep her voice steady. Her head was spinning from the nights turn of events. Instinctively Willow knew showing her fear to the vampires was inadvisable.

Laying his book aside Angelus took her hand and raised it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I knew the kids were gonna love ya." His smile was one of sincerity.

"Well, it's nice finally meeting you all, but it's late I should be getting home." Willow spoke optimistically.

Drusilla began to wail pulling at her hair in distress. Rolling over to the upset vampire Spike attempted to console his upset lover. "She's not going anywhere, luv", he promised as he pulled Drusilla onto his lap. "Are you, Red?"

She cast a pleading glance at Angelus hoping he would help her out of the situation she found herself in. Idly she wondered just when she had begun to depend on the vampire's mercy.

"Of course she's staying it's to late for me to escort her home." Angelus promised as he tugged Willow to her feet.

She followed him as he led her back up the stairs to another room. Heavy thick drapes covered the windows. A massive four poster bed with a deep blue comforter dominated the room. It appeared large enough to sleep four people. A bookshelf took up one wall, and a leather arm chair sat in the corner. Willow swallowed nervously she was in Angelus bedroom.

Angelus shut the door locking it behind them. "Not exactly how I pictured getting you in my bed", he murmured pulling the red head into his arms.

"Y-your bed. Me in your bed?" Willow was babbling her nervousness evident to the vampire.

Chuckling at her awkwardness he gently caressed her face with a strong hand. "Don't be afraid, Little One. I've gone to such great lengths to make you feel at ease with me. I had no idea Drusilla would become involved." Angelus stroked her bottom lip with his thumb urging her to part her lips. Willow's lips parted under his skillful touch. Slowly he lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

There was something about being in the vampire's bedroom so close to the bed were he slept in that heighten the intimacy of the moment. She arched under his skillful touch as he began toying with her breasts. Willow ran her hands beneath his silk shirt enjoying the feel of his taut muscles beneath her hands.

Angelus stop his ministrations pulling away from Willow to pull her shirt over her head. He chuckled as a blush spread across her face. Feeling self conscious she attempted to shield herself from his gaze with her hands. Growling eyes flashing amber Angelus took her arms placing them at her sides. "You're beautiful never hide yourself from me."

Then he slowly removed her bra his cock hardening even further at the sight of her bare breasts. Angelus unbuttoned his shirt before taking her lips in another passionate kiss wanting to feel her skin against his. A hand went to the apex of her thighs caressing her through her jeans. He nipped her lips as he teased Willow through the damp material.

Willow moaned into his mouth as she grinded against his hand. Breaking off the kiss Angelus finished divesting them of their clothing. He took a moment to admire his lover's flawless pale skin and lithe body.

She squirmed under the intense scrutiny of his gaze. Shyly she took in the sight of his body. She lingered on his cock it was long thick and leaking slightly. Willow had only seen the male anatomy in textbooks, but she had no doubt that Angelus was an impressive sight. Meeting his eyes she blush at having been caught looking at his arousal so blatantly.

"Never be ashamed of what happens between us, Little One." Smirking Angelus backed her slowly to the bed urging her onto it with strong hands.

"I-I haven't … I've never", Willow whispered shakily.

"I know baby." He replied kissing his way down her body.

Willow could scarcely breathe as he parted her legs then began to lick and suck at her moist center. His tongue toyed with her clit as he slipped a finger into her slick channel. Arching up under his masterful touch Willow's hand went to the back of Angelus head.

Her body trembled beneath him. She gasped and moaned at his touch. Angelus knew she was close to the edge. He added another finger to her passage, and his tongue focused on teasing her clit. When her orgasm hit her she came apart in his arms.

Moving up her body he captured her lips for a kiss. Willow could taste herself on his lips. Angelus entered her with one stroke. He hissed through clenched teeth at the feel of her moist heat surrounding him. She gasped in pain as he broke her virgin barrier. Holding himself up on his arms he remained still giving Willow's body a moment to adjust to intrusion. He felt the moment she relaxed around him.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." Angelus cooed as he began moving inside her once again. Lowering his head he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Her hands stroked the vampire's taut muscles.

Angelus tried to be as gentle with the witch as possible, but her tentative touches were driving him wild. His thrusts became harder and deeper in response Willow's nails scored his back. Angelus face morphed into that of his demon. Her body tightened around him signaling her release, and he bit her breast as he found completion inside her.

Rolling off the panting girl Angelus pulled her into his arms. "Try to get some sleep, Little One", he ordered gruffly.

Willow stretched and felt and twinge of pain. Resting sounded like a very good idea to the exhausted girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Missing? Xander rushed over to Buffy who stood at her locker searching for her French book. "Buff have you heard from Willow? She wasn't in History."

"No, maybe she's just sick." Buffy replied shutting her locker.

"Is it just me or do you find it odd Ms. Calendar goes missing then Willow?" Xander waved his girlfriend over as she came down the hallway.

"What are we talking about apocalypse brewing?" The cheerleader inquired as she joined the others by the lockers.

"We're discussing the missing people in our lives." Xander put an arm around Cordelia's waist pulling her close.

"Wait who's missing besides Ms. Calendar? She's still a no show for class." Cordelia looked to the Slayer for an answer.

"Shit! Seriously?" Cordelia nodded in response to Buffy. The blonde felt as she had been punched in the gut. She had encouraged Willow to walk home alone last night. "Xander go to the library use the phone there to call Willow's. I'm gonna skip fourth period and go check on her."

"She should be fine we've been watching her back. The uninvited spell is in place." Cordelia shot Buffy a questioning glance. "You walked her home last night right?"

"N-not exactly", Buffy stammered.

Xander swore under his breath. "If anything's happened to Willow I'm holding you responsible. You're to busy freaking out over a vampire's rejection to do your duty. Willow didn't ask for this."

Tears filled the slayer's eye. She reached out to Xander who shrugged off her touch. "We don't know if anything's wrong she could be fine."

"If she's not", Cordelia butted in.

Buffy wiped a tear away. "I'll fix it I promise."

"Fuck!" Xander hung up the phone with more force than he intended drawing the attention of the Watcher.

Giles walked out of the stacks. "Problem, Xander?"

Trying to stay calm Xander took a deep breath. "Willow is a no show, and she isn't answering her phone."

"Well, we did have a rather late night last night, and with the stress she's been under it's understandable that she maybe catching up on sleep." The watcher rationalized to the teen.

Buffy had walked only a block away from the school when she saw it. Laying in the grass about a foot from the sidewalk was Willow's backpack. "No-no oh god no", she whispered clutching the redhead's bag to her chest. The slayer kept walking on fear growing inside her that she would be greeted by an empty house.

Willow woke with a start the memories of last night flooding her mind. Angelus lay sleeping beside her his arm draped across her. He looked so angelic in his sleep. Looks could be so deceiving. Easing out from under his arm she left the bed slowly as not to wake the resting vampire. She dressed quickly running to the door. The knob turned but the door didn't budge. *Damn vampire. * Willow thought crossly.

"Leaving me so soon, Little One?" Angelus husky voice broke the silence in the room.

Licking her dry lips she turned to face the bed. "Umm- school... Buffy and the others will worry."

"Please the vapid girl is only worried about getting the soul back." He rose from the bed not bothering to put his clothing back on. "It's midday already they should have noticed you're missing by now. Question is what do I do with you?"

"D-do with me", she squeaked. Fear creeped in that the vampire would kill her since he had gotten what he obviously wanted from her.

He placed a hand against her pounding heart. "You're fear is such a turn on." Angelus rubbed his erection against Willow as he pinned her to the door.

Blushing Willow averted her gaze. A deceptively gentle hand tilted her face up.

"Still so shy even after last night." The vampire murmured in amusement.

Buffy used the key hidden near the Rosenberg's front door to let herself into the house. Calling out for Willow she headed up the stairs. Her heart sank as she opened the bedroom door. The room was empty Willow's bed had not been slept in. Picking up the phone the slayer sank down on the bed dialing the number for the school library. "Giles, it's Buffy."

"Oh hello. Did you have any luck in locating, Willow?" The watcher inquired.

"She's resting. Tell Xander not to worry she's got a bug maybe home for a few days." Buffy lied with a heavy heart. She had to find Willow fast. ***** Please be ok.* She thought desperately.

Willow moaned as Angelus sank deep inside her. She sat astride his straining body riding him. He kissed her roughly his tongue battling for dominance with hers. The vampire's hands left her breasts to clutch her hips controlling her rhythm. Her eyes closed at the overwhelming sensation.

"Open. Your. Eyes." Angelus ground out punctuating each word with a thrust.

Slowly the witch obeyed him. Angelus' eyes had gone amber, and his demon face was showing. In that moment she felt more powerful than ever before. *Who else could bring this vampire so close to the edge and walk away unharmed? Well almost. * With that thought her hand went to the bite on her left breast.

Angelus growled at the sight of Willow caressing his mark. "You are so damn sexy."

"You're biased, Angelus." She automatically responded her hands going to his chest to explore the hard plains. Restlessly she ground her hips against him needing more friction.

"So, you wanna be in control Little One?" Angelus teased as he released his grip on her hips.

She couldn't believe this powerful vampire was conceding his control to her. Pushing her modesty aside Willow took control of the pace of their love making.

Angelus enjoyed the sight of his shy redhead pushing aside her insecurity. She was blossoming under his every gaze.

Her nails dug into the vampire's biceps as she came calling his name. Angelus stroked the sweaty hair away from her neck before biting her deeply. Winded she lay down on Angelus' chest, as he finished inside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cover Ups

The patrons of Willie's bar took notice when the Slayer came bursting through the door. Her attention was focused solely on the nervous man behind the bar. Jerking the bar keeper across the bar by his collar she demanded, "talk to me Willie".

"S-slayer what can I do for you?" The nervous man stuttered.

"Information on Angelus and his crew." Buffy responded as she released her grip on his shirt.

Straightening his shirt he cast a wary look around the room. "Sorry blondie."

The slayer punched him in the nose breaking it. "Don't play games with me. He's kidnapped a friend of mine. I want answers."

"I haven't heard anything honest. They've been keeping a low profile." Willie gasped out as he tried to staunch his bleeding nose.

Defeated Buffy left the bar unknowing that shrewd eyes had been watching the exchange.

Willow sat in the garden with Drusilla who was braiding her hair and humming softly. She could see Angelus and Spike deep in conversation with a man she didn't recognize.

The minion shifted his gaze to Angelus who was impatiently awaiting his report. "The slayer was in Willie's tonight roughing him up for information on you and the clan regarding the disappearance of . I followed her to the Bronze where she met her friends they seemed unconcerned about the problem."

Angelus was in disbelief if anyone was going to be affected over the loss of Willow the whelp Xander would be something wasn't right. "The boy was in good spirits?"= "Yes, master", the minion replied quickly.

"Someone's keeping secrets from the rest of the bloody gang." Spike interjected laughing.

Angelus dismissed the minion turning his attention on his blond childe. "Seems that way Spike my boy."

Shifting his gaze to the women engrossed in their own play Spike asked. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Send her home. Willow won't shut me out now not after our time together. The slayer is pretending she isn't missing she'll have to keep up the pretense."

"Why not just leave town we could go somewhere Slayer free", Spike suggested.

Angelus sighed taking a seat on the fountain's edge. "We're bonded. She'll want nothing more than to be with me soon enough."

Spike almost choked as he inhaled smoke into his dead lungs. "You mated with her! Does she know?"

"No, it's not like I planned it. It happened in the heat of the moment." Angelus smiled at Willow who watched him with bright eyes.

The two men were silent as they joined their lovers. Drusilla had tired of playing with Willow's hair, and had lured Spike off to their bedroom.

Sitting down behind Willow he stretched his long legs on either side of her then pulled her back against his chest. "It's time for you to go home Little One. Buffy is beating up harmless snitches trying to find you."

She went stiff in his arms. "Oh no Xander", the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

"It seem Buffy is somehow hiding your disappearance from the others." Angelus murmured in her ear.

Willow frowned at his words. Why would Buffy neglect to tell her friends? Part of her was more concerned over why Angelus was willing to let her go.

Feeling the subtle shift in her mood Angelus kissed his mark on her neck. "Nothing changes between us. You can come here anytime baby, and I expect another invitation into your bedroom." He smiled as he felt some of the tension leave her body.

Willow woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She was exhausted Angelus had spent the night in her bed bringing her to the brink of ecstasy time after time. Groggily she answered the phone, "hello".

"Wills are ya feeling up to doing the school thing today?" Xander had been worried about the redhead for days despite Buffy's assurances that she was on the mend.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better. Thanks for checking on me." After finishing up the call she rose and dressed dreading the day to come.

Buffy sat in French class talking to Amy while students made their way to their seats. Her mouth dropped in shock as Willow entered and took a seat next to her.

"Willow we've missed you", Amy whispered as class started.

"We were lost without you", chimed in Buffy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Heart to Heart

Willow tensed as Buffy clamped a strong hand on her arm. The slayer lead her to the girls bathroom. Impatiently the blonde waited until the girls at the mirror cleared out. "Spill Willow what happened", Buffy demanded.

Bristling at Buffy's treatment of her Willow harshly spat a reply. "What do you mean? I was just sick Buffy."

"That is what I had to tell everyone Willow. You have to understand." The slayer blocked her exit from the bathroom.

"I understand that you didn't want to take any responsibility for my disappearance." The redhead vehemently retorted.

"Did he hurt you", Buffy's voice cracked with emotion. Tears welled up in the slayer's blue eyes.

"Drusilla took me for a visit with the family." Willow stated confirming the slayer's fears.

Buffy reached out and pulled the neck of Willow's sweater down. Willow hastily jerked away from her grasp trying to conceal the bite mark marring her flesh. "Oh my god. You've been bitten."

A blush stole over Willow's features as she remembered just how she came by the mark. She avoided the blonde's questioning gaze. "I-It never happened, remember? I've got to get to class." Buffy followed Willow as she exited the bathroom.

The door to the back stall slowly opened once the coast was clear. Cordelia couldn't believe what she had just overheard. The cheerleader had to bite her tongue more than once to keep from butting into the conversation. Xander would be crushed if he found out Buffy had lied.

The door opened and a group of giggling girls entered bringing Cordelia from her musing. She quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

The gang sat around a table in the library researching. "I need sugary goodness", Buffy pouted.

Sensing a chance to get Willow alone Cordelia piped up, "come on Willow snack run". Smiling the redhead rose following her friend.

Once they were seated in confines of the car the cheerleader turned to Willow. "I overheard you and Buffy in the bathroom today."

Wincing the witch met her questioning gaze. "Are you going to tell Xander or Giles?"

"I should. Thought talking to you first would be the best idea." Cranking the car Cordelia pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"'Don't tell them", Willow beseeched. "I'm fine really. Xander would only worry."

Cordelia placed a comforting hand on the redhead's leg. "Who bit you?" She could sense Willow's reluctance to discuss what had happened to her. "Trust me. There should be at least one person who you can talk honestly with."

Covering the brunette's hand with her own she finally allowed herself to relax. "Drusilla took me to Angelus. He had no part in it."

"Buffy said something about a bite mark", Cordy pressed her friend.

Willow fidgeted in her seat wishing the cheerleader hadn't developed such an interest in her. "Nothing happened against my wishes. Well except for the whole kidnapping part."

'Nothing happened against my wishes' rang in the brunette's ears. "So you wanted to be bitten" She inquired skeptically.

"U-um not exactly it just sort of happened during sex." She whispered more to herself than Cordelia.

In a state of shock Cordelia ran a red light. "Was it worth it?"

Touching the mark at her throat Willow spoke without thinking. "Absolutely."

The girls returned with snacks acting as if their conversation in the car had never taken place. It felt good to have someone to confide in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mated

The weekend had become Willow's most treasured time. She got to be with Angelus with no time constraints. Her parents had returned home from their conference, so it was no longer possible to allow the vampire to spend the night in her bed.

Willow woke suddenly pain radiating from her shoulder. Feelings of hate and disgust overwhelmed her. She rose from Angelus's bed shaking in pain struggling into her robe.

Spike rolled into the room a similar look of dismay on his face. "I know pet I feel it to." The vampire pulled Willow into his arms as she began to weep.

Trying to calm herself Willow began to ramble. "W-what am I feeling? It's not my pain."

"It's Angelus. He's been injured while hunting. I feel it as well." Spike stroked her tousled red hair.

Troubled green eyes met his. "But why can I feel it?"

"Smart girl like you Red should have figured it out by now. You're mated to my bloody sire." Spike chuckled at her gobsmacked expression.

His words echoed through her racing mind. Mated to Angelus. Willow had just thought she was just becoming more attuned to Angelus moods and feelings. She had read about mating in the Watchers Journals. It was an unbreakable bond forged between two vampires. Nothing had ever been recorded about a mating between a human and vampire. Idly she wondered just what consequences lay in store for her.

Angelus arrived back at the mansion seething. Flinging his bloody shirt aside he allowed his blonde childe to assess the damage done. Spike winced in sympathy as he removed the stake from Angelus's shoulder.

"Fucking slayer", Angelus was seething. A flash of red in the doorway caught his attention. "Willow you should be sleeping."As she entered the room he could see her face was tear stained.

"It woke me. Your pain from the injury." Willow replied as she helped Spike bandage the dark vampire's wound."You can't keep playing these games with Buffy."

"Vampire and a Slayer. We kinda have a natural hatred for each other." The injured vampire fired back testily.

"We're mated doesn't that mean anything?" Tears shined in her emerald gaze.

Sighing he wrapped a strong arm around Willow. "I didn't intend for it to come out like this."

Sensing the conversation was a private matter Spike quietly excused himself.

"You mean everything to me, Little One. If you didn't the Slayer would already be dead." Angelus confessed unabashedly as he wiped her tears away. "She'll always be the thorn in my side."

"We could always leave Sunnydale." Willow suggested wearily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One Slayer to Many

Angelus prowled the streets with Drusilla searching for the night's meal. While Spike was healing getting stronger every day he still wasn't up for hunting. Sensing a Slayer nearby he drew Drusilla closer to his side.

"We have company, Dru." Angelus hissed in a whisper. His dark eyes scanned the surrounding area in search of the threat.

On the roof top across the street a figure cloaked in shadow notched her bow. Taking a breath and holding it in she steadied her shot. The arrow let loose from the bow heading towards it target with deadly accuracy.

Drusilla saw the danger, but it was to late to warn her sire. Shoving Angelus aside the insane vampire stepped into the bolt's path. The arrow pierced her stomach doubling her over in pain.

The master vampire wondered why the Slayer would take a non fatal shot. After pulling the arrow from his shrieking childe's body Angelus sniffed the tip of it. Poison the foul smell assaulted his senses. "Bitch these games are getting old."

Kendra stepped into the light revealing herself to the vampires below. "No games vampire. I've come to put an end to you."

Angelus was shocked to see the other Slayer had returned to Sunnydale. Keeping pressure on Drusilla's wound he spat,"poison won't kill a vampire".

"She'll suffer... She'll die... For you." With those words Kendra disappeared from sight.

Willow searched the shelves for a book on World War II she had a paper due in a few days. Some how she doubted the teacher would accepted a vampire as cited source. She smiled to herself as she recalled Spike's stories about the war and era. Snagging a book off the shelf Willow headed for the library counter to check out her book. Willow froze at the sight of not one but two Slayers.

Kendra gave Buffy an awkward she was not used to showing such affection. Giles exited his office, and smiled warmly at the newly arrived Slayer.

Buffy was the first to speak. "It's great to see you, but why are you here?"

"Giles contacted me Watcher said you need help with Angel-us. I hoped to have better news before we met unfortunately I only managed to get the woman who was at his side." Kendra laid bow on the table.

The book fell from Willow's nerveless fingers. She felt weak as if her legs would not support her. Drusilla had been injured or worse killed. She hadn't felt anything through her bond with Angelus. Could he be shielding her from his emotions?

The insane vampire had wormed her way into Willow's life, so the thought of her loss was heart wrenching. Her thoughts turned to Spike. Just what would the weakened bleached blond vampire do in retaliation for his love?

The three turned at the sound of the book hitting the tiled floor. "Oh hello, Willow", Giles warmly greeted.

Trying to compose herself Willow picked up the book quickly. "Hi guys. I need to check out this book. Big report for history coming up."

"Of course." The librarian responded as he stepped behind the counter. After stamping the book he returned it to Willow. "Willow after school could you come by and help me with something on that blasted machine", Giles asked indicating the computer.

She was torn. Willow just wanted to leave school to check on Drusilla, but appearances had to be maintained. "Sure. I'll swing by after seventh period."

Smiling in gratitude he bid the teen farewell as she left for class.

Drusilla lay in her bed a fever raging through her delicate body. Sweat soaked the sheet beneath her. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Her lover tenderly ran a cool cloth over her fevered brow.

"So, there's two Slayer's now?" Spike inquired as he dipped the cloth in a basin of water.

"Appears so." His sire replied as he paced the length of the room trying to keep his emotions under control. Willow was tied up with school there was no reason to alarm her.

The blond cast a glance over his shoulder. "I won't tuck tail and run. This bitch is gonna pay."

"Agreed, my boy." Angelus confirmed as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Spike met Angelus' worried eyes. "She's still so weak from that mob attack in Prague. Now this..."

Rolling up his sleeve Angelus slit his wrist and held it to Drusilla's mouth. "Drink darlin' you'll feel much better with Sire's blood in your system."

Weakly the dark haired vampire sucked at the wound. Sire's blood healed most injuries Spike was proof of that. Drawing backing from her Sire's wrist she shakily whispered, "M-mum".

Sighing Angelus ran a hand through Drusilla's damp tangled hair. "It's light out. When the sun sets I'll bring Willow to you."

Nodding the vampire closed her eyes. Once again she was lost to the grip of her fevered state.

After school Giles had Willow searching through the books which had been scanned into the computer by Ms. Calendar and herself to see if there was any mention of Angelus curse. He hoped to find a way to deal with the vampire using magic.

Kendra restlessly waited on Buffy to finish dinner with her mother, so they could go out hunting together. The Watcher poured over his books in his office.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. Spike entered flanked by minions. They already had their orders the Slayer was his and Red wasn't to be harmed. Angelus wanted her taken to the mansion "Don't worry pet this doesn't concern you." Spike addressed Willow as she sprang from her chair knocking it over.

Minions broke off from their flanking positions two went after Giles in his office, while the others made their way towards Willow.

Kendra pulled a stake from her jacket taking a fighting stance as Spike lunged at her. Spike threw a punch that the Slayer easily blocked, but she took a heavy boot to the stomach as he kicked her solidly. "Normally I'd say something witty. Taunt you a bit, but I've just got a yen to hurt you." The blond vampire stated as the Slayer doubled over in pain.

Willow struggled against her captors in vain watching, as Giles was boxed into his office. The Watcher managed to dust one of the vampires, but the other was posing a bit of a problem.

The Slayer pinned Spike to the ground and raised stake. "Nice try Slayer but I've fought and killed better Slayers than you." With those words Spike bucked Kendra off and returned to his feet.

The redhead continued to attempt free herself from the minions grasp during the commotion. Her body struck a bookshelf with great force as a vampire tried to subdue her. The shelf toppled and fell on top of the screaming girl.

Momentarily distracted by Willow's scream Spike fell victim to the Slayer's round house kick. Grunting in pain he morphed into his game face. "Now that's just low." With a quick blow to Kendra's temple he disoriented her. Grabbing her by the throat he pulled he close. Biting her neck deeply he sighed in satisfaction.

Buffy walked in to see Kendra's lifeless body fall at Spike's feet. "Oh god!"

Spike whistled to draw his companions attention it was time to go. Buffy was Angelus problem as far as he was concerned. As they exited Spike cast a worried glance to Willow who lay still, breathing beneath the bookshelf.

"Buffy help me we have to get this off of her." Giles desperately cried as he tried lifting the shelf from atop Willow uncaring of his injuries. With the Slayer's help he managed to get the shelf off the injured girl.

Buffy gently touched the bleeding wound on Willow's head trying to ascertain the damage done. "Willow. Willow can you hear me? Wake up. Please wake up." The Slayer pleaded as Giles ran to the phone to call for help.

Spike had just entered the foyer of the mansion when his sire grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket shoving him forcefully into the wall. "Sod off mate!"

"Where's Willow?! I felt pain then nothing. It's like our bond is gone." Angelus demanded shaking the younger vampire.

"I'm sorry sire. Things got out of hand the boys hurt Willow. She was unconscious when we ran for it." The blond admitted shamefully.

A spark of madness seem to flare behind his brown eyes. "My mate was injured and you left her behind?"

"I had just killed Slayer Two when your ex honey showed up to the party. Thought it was best to take my leave. Since you don't want me killing her and such." Spike retorted shoving his sire away from him. "I bloody care about Red to ya know. How's my princess?"

"My blood isn't healing her. I don't know what poison the Slayer used it's wicked." Angelus grimly admitted.

Spike drew a pack of smokes from his pocket and proceeded to light one. "Knew I should've made that bitch suffer more. A spot of torture would've gotten it out of her."

He followed his sire up the stairs to check on Drusilla.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Wounds

Willow lay unconscious in her hospital bed a bandage covering the wound on her head. Buffy held her slack hand. A concerned Cordelia and Xander held each other across the room. Giles was still outside talking to the doctor.

All heads turned as the door opened and the Watcher entered. "The doctor says she could wake up anytime."

''She's okay right? Her brain didn't get mushed?" Buffy tearfully asked.

Clearing his throat Giles responded, "no damage done thankfully".

With everything that had happened Buffy had lost sight of the fact that Willow was her best friend. Angelus was not Angel his wants and desires did not mirror those of her lost love's. It wasn't the redhead's fault that his demon had some sort of obsession for her.

Spike examined the wound on his lover's stomach it had festered, and angry red lines spread out onto her pale skin. He cleaned it the best he could being gentle with her as possible. Drusilla's fever had yet to break. She continued her delirious mumbling.

"I can take care of her. You should go check on Red before the sun comes up." Spike cast a glance at his sire over his shoulder.

Visiting hours were over but Xander refused to leave the hospital. He sat in the hospital waiting room drinking yet another cup of coffee. The teen kept nodding off and burned himself with the hot liquid. "Shit", he muttered under his breath as he wiped off the liquid.

The entry door swung opened Angelus entered holding a bouquet of white roses with tips of crimson. Pinned to the lapel of his jacket was a visitor pass.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over dead boy." Xander angrily spouted as he stood.

Angelus indicated the pass on his chest. "I'm family so no restrictions boy." He leaned in closer to the angry teen. "Do you really want to start something here?" Angelus asked glancing around at all the people milling around doing their jobs unaware of the danger they could possibly be in.

"No", Xander reluctantly admitted moving out of the vampire's way. He watched as the vampire entered his friend's hospital room. Running a hand over his weary face he sat down to keep watch.

Angelus lay the roses on the night stand as he took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed. The sound of her steady heart beat reaffirmed that she was indeed alright. She looked so small and fragile laying there.

Slowly she became aware of bright light behind her eye lids, and a presence in the bed beside her. Blinking slowly Willow focused on Angelus.

Smiling he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Hello beautiful."= "Angelus how? When?" Willow began to babble confused.

He placed a silencing finger over her lips. "Shh... Rest easy. You were injured but your safe. I'm here now."

Concern wrinkled her brow. "But Buffy the others if they see you here-"

Angelus cut her off, "we're in public that alone assures everyone must be on their best behavior". He neglected to mentioned he had run into Xander in the waiting room. He stretched out beside her pulling her into his arms.

Willow ask the question she'd been dreading the answer to since she overheard Kendra's conversation with Buffy. "How's Dru?"

Pulling back enough to look at her face Angelus inquired, "how did you know about, Dru?"

"I over heard Kendra saying she missed you, but got the woman you were with. I naturally assumed she was referring to Drusilla", Willow responded.

Tucking an errant strand of red hair behind her ear Angelus smiled in spite of the situation. "You're such a soft touch. Always worried about those around you."

Willow leaned into the hand that was caressing her face. "Tell me Angelus", she implored.

"Drusilla took a poisoned arrow meant for me. I haven't been able to identify to the poison as of yet. She's been in a fevered stated since it happened." Angelus confessed ashamed at his failure to help his childe.

Willow felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of Drusilla's suffering. "Kendra meant to kill you and make you suffer first. It's got to be a poison targeted towards vampires or maybe demons. If I was out of here I could research-."

Kissing her into silence Angelus tasted her tears felt the rage well in his chest. His both mate and childe had been injured, and his demon just wanted a good kill. Trying to calm himself he took an unneeded breath. "She asked for you during one of her lucid moments. When you get released you'll have to come to her." Placing another kiss on her tempting lips he amended, "to us".

"Of course", Willow quickly affirmed.

Xander was relieved when the vampire exited the hospital room. He stood automatically as the vampire approached.

Taking the visitor's pass off his chest he slapped it onto the teen "She's awake go be comforting."

Stunned by the vampire's actions he wordlessly headed for his friend's side.

Willow was surprised to see Xander enter. "Hi Xan." She greeted him warmly. "How are the others?"

"Spike killed Kendra. The other vamps roughed up G-man a bit." Xander reported as he took a seat next to the bed. "But hey look at you awake and all talkative."

Spike placed Drusilla back into bed after changing the sweat soaked linens. She had begun clawing at her own skin at some point during the day. Her long nails leaving bloody rivulets in their wake. Since she was so drained from the affects of the toxin Spike gently bound her hands to the head board with her silken scarves.

After 24 hours of observation Willow was released from the hospital. Instead of going home she made her way to the mansion on Crawford Street. She didn't bother looking for Angelus her thoughts were with the ill vampire upstairs.

To keep himself occupied Spike had taken to reading aloud to Drusilla hoping she would find comfort in his voice. The door opened and his voice faltered. He was relieved to see Willow enter looking well save for the bandage on her head.

"It's good to see you up and about Red." Spike greeted as he closed the book he had been reading.

The sight of Drusilla in such suffering made Willow want to weep. She pulled Spike into a comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"She's been asking for her Mum. You're the only motherly figure she's got now. I gotta tell ya your a sight better than Darla ever was",Spike confessed.

Willow still couldn't believe how intertwined in the vampires lives she had become. They had become more of a family than her own.

"Will you stay with her while I check in with Angelus?" The blond vampire looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yes. Have you fed?" Willow asked as she took the book from his hands.

"Not recently", he ruefully admitted.

"Well don't come back until you do. You're no good to Drusilla if you are wasting away." Willow admonished as he headed for the door. Part of her felt guilty for encouraging the vampire to feed on an innocent person. Casting a glance at the title of the book Willow felt a twinge of surprise it was a volume of poetry.

After going out a finding himself a Happy Meal on legs Spike returned to the mansion, and sought out his sire in the library. "Red took over for me so I could grab a bite. Any progress with the research?"

Angelus looking up from the books in front of him his face was set in grim lines. "I found a healing spell. It's rather complex but looks like it maybe of use."

"Lucky us we have a witch upstairs." Spike bounded from the couch and grabbed the book. Scanning the page he stopped cold at the last line. "The witch has to give her life for Dru's", he mumbled aloud.

Angelus nodded silently the ramifications running through his head. He could lose his childe or his human mate.

"You and Red are mated she's tied to you she would survive it." Spike tried to rationalize the situation.

Angelus raked a hand threw his disheveled hair. "Or I die with her."

"We do the spell." Heads turned at the voice coming from the doorway. Willow stood there calm a determined look on her face. "You see this?" She asked indicating her face. "This is my resolve face."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 14 The Gift of Healing

Angelus knocked back his drink as Willow readied herself for the spell. "I can't just sit by and watch you do this." The vampire whispered to his lover.

"I have to do this Angelus", Willow firmly stated as she began lighting the candles. Her eyes watered as the glanced at the gravelly ill vampire on the bed.

Drusilla's naturally pale skin seem to be even more so. The helpless vampire's blue eyes were glassy and unfocused the fever raged rampant through her frail body.

Stubbing out his cigarette Spike climbed into bed next to his mate. He gently eased Drusilla into his strong arms. "Please sire let her try this", the blond vampire pleaded.

Spike was never one to ask for anything especially permission, and he'd never heard his childe plead for anything. Angelus threw his glass against the wall it shattered loudly spraying glass across the room. "What about the safety of my mate?! She's human, Spike."

"I tweaked the spell a bit. Everything should be fine. I'll be fine." Willow assured her mate. = Drawing an unneeded breath Angelus ran a hand through Willow's hair capturing her head. "If you suffer injury or worse it comes out of the boy's hide." Angelus lowered his head kissing the redhead putting all his aggression into the kiss.

Willow melted into his embrace returning the kiss with equal passion. Pulling away she looked into his dark troubled eyes. "You don't have to watch this. Go have another drink." She meekly suggested not wanting to further anger the Master Vampire.

"I'm not crawling into some bottle when my family needs me." Angelus firmly stated taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

Gathering the spell ingredients on the dresser the nervous witch began the spell. Once she began chanting it was like another person had control of her body. Willow mixed the ingredients without so much as a glance it was as if she were on autopilot. Her voice echoed through the bedroom the only sound save for Drusilla's pained cries.

The dark hair vampire watched with concern as his mate lost herself in the spell. He felt a twinge of despair as Willow seem to become weaker with each passing moment.

The wound on Drusilla's stomach was healing before Spike's very eyes, and her body was cooling under his touch. "It's working Sire!" Spike excitedly announced.

Willow's voice grew weaker she swayed on her feet. Leaping up from the bed Angelus caught her in his strong arms. Her chanting had become a mere whisper her voice barely audible to the vampire. Angelus began to shake Willow. "Stop baby you have to stop." Her heart stuttered in her chest. He lowered her to the ground keeping her in his embrace. She fell silent as her heart struggled to keep rhythm.

Neither man noticed Drusilla had come to and was watching with rapt attention.

"Turn her. Now before it's to late." The blond vampire implored not wanting his sire to lose the redhead.

Shaking his head Angelus lifted Willow from the floor. "Get out of the bed. I'm gonna put her in next to Dru."

"Sire you -", Spike was silenced with a withering glance.

"She'll be fine once her heart rate settles." Angelus stated though he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Spike or himself.

Using her sharp nail to slit her wrist Drusilla began to give Willow her blood.

"Dru, luv stop. What do you think you're doing?" Spike cried as he glanced over Angelus shoulder and caught a glimpse of what was happening.

"Daddy doesn't want to turn her so I'm healing her." She stated her voice rough from misuse.

Trying to keep his voice calm Spike continued, "she's human pet blood won't heal her". He took Drusilla's bleeding wrist from Willow's mouth. He shot Angelus an apologetic glance. Both the men were stunned when Willow's heart fell into a steady rhythm.

Angelus could feel her regaining her strength through the bond. Relief swept through him both his mate and childe were going to be just fine. But part of him was curious as to why the blood had seemed to speed up her healing. Was it a side effect of bond?

Willow surface from the depths of deep sleep. Her mouth was filled with an odd coppery taste she grimaced at the flavor. Opening her eyes she found herself naked in Angelus' s bed. The witch's eyes swept the room to find her lover sitting in his reading chair watching her intently.

"Good you're awake. I was worried. Have I ever told you I dislike worrying?" The vampire's voice was snarky.

The redhead didn't take offense she was pleased to see she meant so much to Angelus. She felt strong no ill side effects from the spell. Idly she wondered why then bits of memory came rushing back to her. "Oh god", she moaned sinking deeper into the comfort of the bed. "Dru gave me blood. The ick factor is very high."

"Don't be squeamish. You're dealing with vampires little one. Blood is life to us. Drusilla didn't think of how a human would react to the feeding. She just wanted to heal my mate." Angelus defended his childe's action vehemently.

"Vampires don't mate humans do they?" The witch meekly inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of but I'm sure at some point it's happened before." He responded rising from his chair unbuttoning his shirt. "I need you. Thought I was going to lose you" Angelus darkly whispered as he removed his leather pants. "Prove to me that you're warm, alive and all mine." He took hold of the end of the comforter and slowly drew it down Willow's body revealing her nude form. Casting the cover aside he began to crawl up the length of her lithe form.

The feral look in her lover's eyes betrayed just how much he needed her in that moment. Willow ran her hands over Angelus's rippling muscles. His mouth plundered her's leaving her breathless. She gasped as a fang nicked her tongue. Growling into Willow's mouth her enjoyed the sweet taste of her.

Rough hands caressed the withering redhead's breasts. Plunging two fingers deep inside her Angelus found her wet and ready for him. "Always so eager for me baby", Angelus chuckled. Pulling Willow onto her hands and knees the vampire moved behind her.

A moan escaped Willow as he filled her with one deep stroke. In this position he stretched her in ways he hadn't before. His hand tangled in her hair pulling her head back. She felt powerless completely under the vampire's control the thought sent a rush of wetness to her core. Angelus groaned at the feel of the tight warmth surrounding his cock. His free hand found her breast.

She arched under his masterful meeting his thrusts, but it still wasn't enough. Her hand sought out her aching clit.

Angelus batted her hand away. "I've got you baby. You just enjoy the ride." He ground out as he sped up his thrusts. His hand found her aching clit.

When they finally came they collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs. Moving off of Willow the vampire tucked her in next to his side.

"I love you." Willow whispered exhaustedly. She went rigid in his arms realizing what she had just said. The realization that had just come to her. Willow didn't know how Angelus would react. She closed her eyes fearing his reaction. While they may be mated he hadn't spoken a word of love.

Tilting her face upward Angelus spoke. "Don't you know how I feel?" Startled green eyes flew open. "I. Love. You." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.


End file.
